


I'm in the Band

by notaheathen



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Just Vox Machina bein' friends, Modern AU, Vox Machina is a band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaheathen/pseuds/notaheathen
Summary: Follow Vox Machina's adventures as a modern AU band. Connected one-shots as the group meets, becomes friends, deals with troubles, and figures out what exactly it means to be Vox Machina.





	1. Scanlan posts an ad for his new band

“Hey, did you see this?”

Vax turned at the sound of his sister’s voice, “What did you find now? It better not be another bear masquerading as a dog up for adoption.”

His sister smiled at him, “No, it’s an advert looking for musicians and roadies. Pay isn’t half bad,” she said and then with a slight singsong to her voice, “aanndd we could get out of this town, see new places.”

“Avoid our father at all costs?” Vax replied.

Vex laughed, “Exactly.”

Vax, hip-checking his sister from out in front of the ad, tore off one of the numbers at the bottom, “What the hell, why not?”

—

Humming to herself, Keyleth perused the ad board looking to see any new ads since she had last posted her herb garden volunteer sheet. Nothing seemed ne…wait. Keyleth quickly grabbed on of the last three numbers on an advert for musicians and roadies. Her father would say it was an excellent way to work on those social skills she apparently lacked. That, and Keyleth was in need of some sort of income since the community garden thing wasn’t paying.

—

Pike couldn’t believe their luck. “Grog, Gro-g!”  

“Wha?” came the rough reply from the other side of the ad board.

“I found us a new band, buddy. It’s gonna be sick.”

“Hell yeah!”

—

Percy shoved up his glasses. Uh, a band looking for musicians and roadies. Maybe they could use a sound tech too. And there was only one number left of the ad. He covered his eyes with his hand. What on the gods’ green earth was he thinking? He tore the number off. It wasn’t like this was his first questionable choice.  

—

Scanlan stared at the ad he had posted. Not a single number left. Why hadn’t these prospects called? Probably a bunch of idiots. And dullards. And posers. He grabbed the ad and shoved it in to his bag. As he slid the paper in, his hand brushed his vibrating phone. Huh, that was odd. Scanlan pulled the cell out and then smacked himself in the face. He must have never taken it off of silent after his visit with Kaylee. Shit, he had 6 voicemails. Wait, what person left 3 voicemails??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoy this little adventure. Originally posted on tumblr. I'll try to get new chapters posted here same day but for now I need to catch up to where I am on tumblr.
> 
> Welcome to come join on tumblr, url is notaheathen there too!


	2. The S.H.I.T.'s First Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scanlan's view of the start of the band's first practice

Cacophony sounded.

Scanlan Shorthalt sighed, deeply. How had the Meat Man been reduced to this? 

At least his new drummer was his type. Well, she was after he saw her anyways. And then the man she had called her brother. Scanlan didn’t believe that for one second. The petite woman currently wailing on the drums was dwarfed comically by the giant of a man accompanying her on bass. Scanlan wanted to raise his eyes and offer a prayer that no one just started laughing at the ridiculousness that was the rhythm section.

Suddenly he heard competing guitar warmups. At that, he really did roll his eyes. Twins. Good gods, why? While the drummer and the bassist looked nothing like siblings, the twins were so alike, it was almost impossible to tell them apart. And their names. That’s how Scanlan knew he was being tested. What had they been? Vix and Vax, Vox and Vux? Something dumb and one letter off from each other. And, from the looks the boy was giving his new keyboardist, Scanlan wasn’t just dealing with sibling rivalry, he was going to have to put up with inter-band romance that wasn’t his.

Scanlan’s eyes drifted to the keyboardist, who was talking with the sound guy. Scanlan hadn’t been expecting anyone with technical knowledge to answer his ad. And the white haired dude that had, well, he didn’t seem to want to offer too much about himself which suited Scanlan just fine. The keyboardist, however, seemed prepared to offer the most awkward conversation possible, at all times. If she hadn’t been so good at playing, Scanlan would have been tempted to turn her away. But he couldn’t afford to let someone with that much talent get away, no matter how much she seemed like the awkward hippies Scanlan preferred to avoid. He was a little surprised that the girl and guy seemed to be getting along so well for such opposite personalities. But getting along was preferred. He need this to work.

“Oi, what are all of your names again? I forgot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come join the tumblr party!


	3. The Big Leagues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes life calls for a more respectable name

“So, yeah, we can’t be the S.H.I.T. anymore.”

“Keyleth! You’re gonna kill our vibe.”

Silence. Then, “She does have a point, Grog. If we’re actually going to sign this contract, we probably want to have a little more,” Pike made a face, “marketable name.” Several heads turned to Scanlan. “Oh, no, no, no. Scanlan does not get to pick our name. He called himself the Meat Man for Sarenrae’s sake.”

Vax laughed, “True. So what is the Super High Intensity Team going to be now? Because that’s going to be hard to beat.”

“Well,” Percy said, nudging his glasses up his nose, “if we want marketable, we should probably go with something a little more…cultured.”

Scanlan’s head popped up. “I have an idea.”

“NO!” sounded from multiple sources in the room.

“What?” Scanlan replied, “Not all my ideas are dumb. I got us together, didn’t I?”

“I’m incline to believe that was our own individual doing,” Vex said, “but why not. Let’s hear it. What ridiculous, over the top, superfluous—“

“Vox Machina.”

All six faces snapped to Scanlan’s. Quietly, from his perch on the edge of the stage, quieter than perhaps he had ever been, Grog said, “I like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out, the story gets a little non-linear, so fair warning if things jump around a bit!
> 
> Feel free to come join the party on tumblr!


	4. I think you just wrote a love song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the music just comes to you

“I’ll be back later!” and then the front door slammed shut.

Scanlan cringed as Trinket, Vex’s beloved dog, licked his elbow. “Did we have to meet here? Why couldn’t we have met at my place?”

Vax raised an eyebrow, “Because I didn’t feel quite like eating chicken." Scanlan began to protest, but Vax continued, "Seriously, buddy, I don’t think I’ve ever even seen a vegetable at your place. It’s bizarre.”

Scanlan made a noise of protest and then said, “What is it you wanted to talk about?”

“So I’ve got this song I want you to hear. I’m not sure–”

“You wrote a song? Since when have you been writing music for the band?”

Vax frowned, “I dunno. Since now, I guess. But, will you just listen to it?”

“Yeah, sure, sure. Take it away,” Scanlan said quickly.

Scanlan wasn’t sure if he was surprised at how good it was, or if he’d known all along what was hiding inside this dark, brooding man. It was beautiful, that much was true. 

“So, what are you calling it?”

Vax scratched the back of his head, “Um, well, ha, it’s funny, but, um…”

Scanlan narrowed his eyes, “Vax, just tell me.”

“The working title was ‘I Walk Away,’ but I dunno. It seems kinda dumb.”

Scanlan’s eyes narrowed further, “Wait, 'I Walk Away’ as in I walk away from all of my problems because I’m a wuss?”

Vax glared, “I am not a wuss. And well, more like calling it anything else felt too obvious.” Scanlan looked hard at Vax’s face, quickly making him uncomfortable. “Are you trying to get me to bare my soul, because it’s working.”

This made Scanlan grin, “Good. Means I’ve still got it. My charming nature captures all. Now tell me…who’s it about? And do you want us to play it at the next gig?”

Vax flushed, “I thought that was pretty obvious. But like, we don’t really do blues songs in the band so I didn’t know if you wanted to play it or not with the group. So I came to you first. You are our defacto leader, Scan-man.”

Scanlan grinned, wide. “Ah, my friend. But we do play love songs. And I’m pretty sure you just wrote a love song. And we’re seriously going to need to practice, I won’t have you buffoons embarrassing me. Now teach it to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're caught up! That took less time than I thought! From here on out, things will go on tumblr than make their way over here! Enjoy!!


	5. Percy's New Mixer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy stops for new equipment, and Vex doesn't even try to bargain...

“While we’re here, I’ve heard about this guy who sells really awesome equipment. I want to take a side trip before we leave Vasselheim.”

Vex raised an eyebrow at Percy, “And how much is that going to cost us, hm, Percival?”

Percy gave her an innocent expression, “I’m sure with your bargaining skills, it’ll be a steal.”

–

“Are you sure this is the right address, Perc? Because this place looks…um…”

“Pike, stop trying to be polite. This place is a dump. Percy, my friend, what could this guy possibly have that’s worth anything?” Vax said.

Percy frowned, “This is the right place. If sources are to be believed, he’s got an experimental sound mixer that I want to get my hands on. Come on, can’t hurt to knock.” With that, Percy stepped forward and knocked loudly on the door.

There was an awkward pause as for what felt like nearly a minute there was no response, then “Whaa? Who’s there?” The voice that called out was strangled, wraspy, and a little deranged sounding. 

“Um,” Percy looked over his shoulder, “just a customer.”

“Customer? CUSTOMER? Why didn’t you say so?” and the door opened on an older man with frazzled crazy hair. He looked Percy up and down. “What are you looking for, strange man?”

Under his breath, Vax whispered, “Who’s he calling strange?” and Vex elbowed him in the gut. 

Percy steeled himself and asked, “I’ve heard you’ve got an experimental sound mixer. I was wondering if–”

Before he could finish, the man had turned and called out, “I KNEW someone would be interested in it. Was an accident. But it makes such different sounds. Nobody believed it had any use, but I knew. Oh yes, I knew. You wish to buy it?”

With what could only be called a sigh of relief, “Yes, um, what was your name?”

“Oh, name? It’s Victor. So you want?”

“Yes, Victor, I do want. How much?”

“Um,” the old man appeared to be doing mental math and then shouted, “that’ll be 250 dollars.”

Behind Percy, Vax mouthed the price to Grog and Scanlan. Grog stared blankly at his mouth. “Wha you just say? I didn’t hear anything.”

“Shut up, Grog!” Scanlan shout-whispered and rolled his eyes at Vax.

Vex wearily stepped forward and handed the cash to Percy. Her eyes were locked on the man in the doorway. When Victor caught sight of the girl, his demeanor relaxed and he practically smiled. Percy, trying to get his attention back, said, “And it would be very helpful if you forgot I was ever here.”

Victor’s head turned sharply to Percy, “That’ll be another $50.” Nearly everyone cringed. But Vex, taking note of the situation, smiled at the man, “Actually, I don’t think that’s really necessary, is it?”

Victor’s eyes flicked to Vex, and the same dopey smile took over his face, “For you, I saw nothing.” Vex grinned and pushed Percy and his new sound mixer towards the car, the rest of the group trailing behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you read Victor in the Victor voice because it won't get out of my head now.
> 
> Join on the [tumblr](http://notaheathen.tumblr.com/tagged/I%27m-in-the-Band) party if you'd like!


	6. Keyleth and Vax's First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First dates, first adventures

Knock, knock. Vax adjusted his earring. Then reached up his hand to fiddle with his hair, but he stopped himself. What on earth was wrong with him? He saw Keyleth every day for crying out loud. This was going to be totally fine, just a normal outing on the–

Every thought left his head as Keyleth opened the door to her apartment. “Oh, you’re here already. I wasn’t,” she looked over her shoulder at the clock on the wall, “Oh it’s already time. Um, do you want to come in, or are you ready to..?” she trailed off.

“No, no, we can go, if you’re ready,” Vax said, then when she stepped out of the doorway, called over her shoulder, “See you later, Freddie.”

“Um, yeah, bye Percy,” Keyleth said quietly. The response to both of them was laughter.

–

“So, I thought maybe we could go visit the garden? I know you haven’t gotten down there in over a week.”

Keyleth smiled, “That would be nice. It’s not that I don’t trust Kash and Zahra to run it, but I don’t know. I raised that Sun Tree in there from a sapling so…"

Vax smiled back, "No, I get it. It’s really cool. You’re really cool.” Keyleth blushed.

They walked in silence the few blocks from the apartment building to the community garden that Keyleth had managed once upon a time. When the band had taken off, she had handed over official control to Kashaw and Zahra. But that didn’t stop her from stopping to visit whenever the band was in town. She had a particular attachment to the large tree at the center of the garden, and, well, Vax had a certain attachment to her.

“What are we going to do after the garden?” Keyleth asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen.

Vax rubbed the back of his neck, “Well, I was thinking maybe we just go for a walk, see where our feet take us.”

“Huh, we haven’t done that in a long time,” Keyleth said. Vax nodded. “This sounds like fun.”

They walked into the garden.

“We could go to that little shop down the road that just opened. You know, the one with all the books?"

Vax smiled, "And then maybe try that restaurant that Kima keeps blabbing about that we never seem to have time for?”

“Oh! Yes! I’ve been dying to go there. Percy can be such a homebody sometimes.”

Vax’s smiled grew exceptionally, “See, our feet are taking us where they’re meant to go."

They walked around the garden, around the herbs, past the Sun Tree, and then out, into the night to find adventure where ever their feet may take them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little Vaxleth treat.


	7. The Buyout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy reveals a secret after Allura delivers some unexpected news.

Allura shifted in her seat, "Look, guys, I hate to tell you this but your contract is going to be under review with Tal'Dorei Records facing the buyout from Whitestone Records." An unusual silence befell the group. Allura looked nervously at all of them. "Guys, it'll be ok. You're doing well. You've got good sales and good radio play."

Abruptly, Percy barked, "Who did you say?"

Allura jumped in her seat slightly, "Um, the buyer? It's Whitestone Records. They're a older label that faced some trouble a few years back. The Briarwoods are running the label now and they're making a resurgence. They're interested in the market that Tal'Dorei covers. It's a lot of really complicated market share analysis, but the gist for the artists is all contracts are going to be under review as they were made with Tal'Dorei not Whitestone."

Percy's gaze was hazy, as if lost, but his voice was clear and distinct and crisp as he said, "We'll have to get back to you." He stood, his bandmates staring, mouths open at him. He walked away from the table and out of the room. Quickly, the rest followed, with Vex promising Allura they'd call her as soon as they had a chance to talk amongst themselves. 

\--

"What on earth was that, Percy?!" Vex demanded once they had arrived at Vex and Vax's appartment.

Percy grimaced, "Sorry, I was in shock."

"Well, recover quickly, because you were incredibly rude to Allura. AND, clearly you've kept something from us." Vex snapped back.

Scanlan frowned, "I mean, we all have secrets, Vex. Don't stake the man because his is coming to bite him in the ass." Several glares turned to Scanlan. "What? You all know it's true. But, fine, Percy, tell us what happened back there?"

Percy let out a long sigh, "So, I haven't quite told you my whole name. It's Percival Fredrickstein...” there was a wave of a hand. This was the name he had them given them so long ago when they had met, “..Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo...” several eyes went wide, “...the Third."

There was a gasp from somewhere in the room. Grog, however, stared blankly at Percy, "And?"

Percy let out a laugh and rubbed his temple, "That means, Grog, that I'm suppose to be the owner of Whitestone Records, actually all of Whitestone Enterprises, but that's besides the point. I spent my whole life playing with sound equipment, that's why I'm as good at it as I am. I was never meant to take over the company but when my sister took ill, and then my parents and siblings passed in the airplane accident, it all fell to me. But somehow I got shoved out. The Briarwoods took over. And I've spent the last 5 years doing my best to try and figure out how to take back my family's legacy."

Grog's face fell into a sad frown, "Oh, well, that's not cool. How can we help?"

Percy's eyes flicked up to Grog's face, "What on earth do you mean?"

"You seriously don't think, by Sarenrae's light, that we're going to let you handle this by yourself?" Pike chimed.

"Yeah," Vax said, "You're stuck with us, Freddie, we're your family now."  
Percy just stared at them.

Scanlan grinned at him, "Well, now we need a plan. And I know you like to make those."

Percy looked at Scanlan square in the face and then let out a deep laugh, "You're not wrong." A savage grin slide on to Percy's face, "Yes, let's make a plan." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Hope you enjoyed today's update!
> 
> As always, feel free to come join the tumblr party!


	8. I think he needs to fix himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vox Machina deals with Scanlan's inability to deal himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied Drug use  
> I also up'd the rating to Teen and Up for safety after this chapter

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

“Fix him! FIX HIM!” Grog shouted in the hallway outside the room.

Vax cringed, “Grog, buddy, they’re doing everything they can.”

Pike quietly stepped out of the room, shutting the door gently behind her. Her face was tight. She reached up and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Every pair of eyes was trained on her. With a sigh, “Grog, you’re going to need to keep it down. There are other people in the hospital.” Grog began to protest the reprimand but Pike turned fierce eyes on him. “Look, I understand that you’re upset. We’re all upset. And you have a right to be. But we have to respect that there are other people here who are trying to get better.”

Vex’s frown deepened, “So you don’t think he’s been trying to not, well…”

Pike grimaced, “No, I don’t. I think if anything he’s been lapsing farther than from before we knew him.”

Footsteps approached the group in the hall. A short, stocky young woman walked toward them. Pike’s face grew concerned, “He’d be so upset to know you’re here.”

The woman scoffed, “And since when have I cared for what he thought?”

There was a general intake of recognition amongst the group. While only Pike had met her, all had seen pictures of Kaylie Shorthalt. Pike looked seriously at the girl, “Well, since you’re here, you might as well go see him.”

Kaylie nodded, “I will. But first, how is he?”

“Not great, he’s alive. I talked to his attending and they don’t think he caused any serious damage, but it was close,” Pike said.

Kaylie nodded again, “Well, he’s alive, the fucker.” She went to the door, and as she entered they could hear her quiet gasp of “Oh, Dad,” as she saw him.

Grog watched Kaylie sorrowfully and then turned to his sister, “What are we gonna do, Pike? How do we fix this?”

Pike sighed, “I really don’t know.”

Percy, from his perch against the wall, gave a harsh laugh, "I don’t think we do anything. He clearly doesn’t want to help.”

“That’s unfair!” Vex said.

Percy glared, “It’s the truth.”

“But, that doesn’t answer my question,” Grog said simply, his face determined.

There was silence. 

It was Keyleth who broke it. “Honestly Grog, I think he has to fix himself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it got stuck in my head and I had to get it out.


	9. Vex and Percy's First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans. Just Shenanigans.

Percy felt himself waking up. Blearily he opened his eyes. Sitting next to him on the unfamiliar bed was Vex, half dressed in a random t-shirt, holding two mugs of coffee. "Morning, darling!" she said brightly. Percy blinked at her. She laughed at that, "Oh dear, you really are a grump in the mornings, aren't you?"

"I suppose so," he said. "Where are my glasses?" She let a laugh and reached  behind her to grab them. Once they were firmly on his face, Percy took the mug of coffee and began to inspect the room they were in. "Where on earth are we?"

Vex's laugh came out in waves. "Honestly? I pretty sure we're at Scanlan's. I’ve only been here like twice, though."

"How on earth did we get to Scanlan's?"

Vex grinned, "No idea, but I'm not the one who challenged me to a drinking contest at the  _first_ bar we went to."

Percy grimaced, "Yes, well, you didn't have to keep reasserting your dominance at each subsequent bar." Vex fell over laughing. Percy quickly caught up her mug of coffee before she spilled it as she rolled on the bed with laughter. "Yes, yes. You're the greatest, and I am just a weak mortal. We know. But seriously, Vex," he said, " _Scanlan's_?"

"I think we need to never tell my brother about this. He'll never let us hear the end of it."

"That means no telling Keyleth either, she'll just tell Vax."

Vex twitched slightly, "Please, don't mention my brother's name while you're lying in bed with me."

Percy laughed, "Oh, surely that's not what makes you uncomfortable. Just imagine who else has been in this bed."

Vex sat up abruptly, "We need to shower. Immediately. Several times."

Percy grinned at her, putting the mugs of coffee on a side table, "Agreed."

\--

Scanlan Shorthalt prided himself on keeping a clean house. Some thought it odd, but Scanlan liked to keep up appearances and a house was one of those appearance that one needed to be kept up. So imagine his surprise when he returned from a guy's trip with Grog and Pike to a casino to discovered his meticulous kitchen had dirty dishes. That his bathroom was in disarray. That two coffee mugs were sitting by his unmade, rumpled bed. Clearly, Vax was the culprit. The twins had a key to the place, and Vex hardly had ever been here since he had moved into this apartment. Scanlan just couldn't figure out how Vax had gotten Keyleth to agree to such a thing. The girl couldn't keep a secret to save her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOOO. I freakin' love these two. Ok, that's all. It's not like I watched The Elephant in the Room today or anything (I wrote this last week, so happy coincidence there)
> 
> As always, come join the tumblr party if you'd like!


	10. The Meat Man's Back on Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vox Machina discovers some unexpected news

Vax slammed the door to Percy and Keyleth's apartment behind him. His sister and girlfriend jumped. 

"What on earth has gotten into you?" Vex demanded. 

Vax strode forward without a word and turned on the television. He flipped to the entertainment channel, and then promptly walked to Keyleth's room and shut the door, all without a sound.

Keyleth and Vex just stared at each other, until they heard, "...and back to our breaking news, the Meat Man, the infamous Scanlan Shorthalt, has announced that he will be going on a tour starting next month." 

"Oh, dear," Keyleth said as the two women gaped at the television currently flashing an old, dated picture of their friend.  

"More like that little shit," Vex said. She stood up and grabbed her coat, "I need to go find Percy and Grog and let them know before they see this.  _You_ need to go get my brother and find Pike." Keyleth nodded, and Vex strode out the door.

Keyleth hurried to her room to grab her coat and saw Vax lying face first on her bed. "Are you alright?"

"No," came the mumbled reply. 

Keyleth sighed as she slipped on her coat. "Well, get up, we need to go find Pike."

Vax quickly flipped over and sat up, "Shit. I forgot. Pike definitely needs to not find out like I did. I'll drive so we don't have to walk."

As they moved down to the car, "How did you find out?"

Vax grimaced, "I went to visit him, at that outpatient facility he said he was going to for treatment. They'd never heard of him. So I started doing some digging. Finally, Allura helped me track down his old agent, Dr. Dranzel. Because of VM, he told me ahead of the press release."

"Did you talk to..?" Keyleth asked.

"No, Dranzel said he was busy."

Keyleth frowned, "That doesn't sound good."

"No, it sounds like Scanlan."

\--

Pike stared at Vax, her mouth moving but no sound was issuing from her lips. Keyleth gave the smaller woman a side hug. Pike leaned into the hug. Then closed her eyes and rested her head on Keyleth's shoulder, "I don't even have words. I just. What are we gonna to do?"

Vax smiled wanly, "We'll figure it out. We always do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always come join the tumblr party if you'd like!


	11. First Costume Fitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vox Machina meets a new face

"Where is this place again?" Vex asked. The van cab was packed as the group made their way to the address their new agent had given them. 

Percy checked the message on his phone, "It should be right up here."

"This doesn't look like a super great area," Pike murmured.

Vax frowned, "I don't think Allura would send us to anything other than a top notch costume designer. And, it sounded like she was personally friends with this guy."

"Yeah, Percy, what was his name again?" Grog asked.

Percy scrolled through the email, "I'm going to guess Gilmore, since the store is called Gilmore's Glorious Goods." The twins wrinkled their noses at the name, and Percy laughed. "Your snob is showing, you two." Vex stuck her tongue out at him. Vax chose higher ground and ignored the comment.

A general silence fell in the cab as the occupants tried to guess where the building they were headed was. Several jaws dropped and Grog whimpered when an ostentatious purple brick facade was where the cab crawled to a stop. 

"Here's your stop!" the cab driver barked. Vex quickly handed him the fare as the group stumbled out on to the street. 

Grog whimpered again. Pike patted his arm, "It'll be ok, Grog. He's friends with Allura, remember how nice Allura is?" Grog nodded and gulped as he moved toward the door. 

They filed into the entrance of the store. They were greeted by some of the most beautiful clothes any of them had ever seen. "Wow!" Keyleth said, her voice a quiet whisper. 

A curtain to their right burst open, "Wow indeed, young lady!" The man that stood before them was by no means the slim fit type that entertainment seemed to favor, but that didn't stop him from being incredible handsome, with dark, glossy curls falling around his shoulders and smoldering eyes. It was Vax's turn to whimper. 

Scanlan, as always, was the first to regain his composure, "You must be Gilmore. We're--"

"Vox Machina! Yes, Allura told me you'd be stopping by. And yes, Shaun Gilmore, wonderful to meet all of you, be pleased," Gilmore said with a flourishing hand out to Scanlan. 

Scanlan shook his hand and introduced each member. "I'm Scanlan, this is Vex, Percy, Pike, Grog, Keyleth," pointing to each in turn. Then Scanlan frowned, "Where did Vax go?" Heads began to turn and look around. The dark haired man had vanished. "Huh, well, the one that looks like Vex but isn't, is Vax," Scanlan finished.

Gilmore smiled, "I'm glad to meet all of you. Allura says you have great promise. Let's get you guys into the proper show room, get you started on what you want." And he lead them further into the shop.

Vex said, "I'll meet you guys in a second, I think I dropped something outside," and hurried out the door. There, butt to the wall, hands on his knees was Vax. "You alright there brother?" she asked.

Without standing upright, Vax waved a hand at her, "I'll be fine."

"Mhm, sure. What's the matter with you?"

Vax straightened, back to the wall, "I'm trying to prepare myself for when I have to be in close proximity to him."

Vex looked perplexingly at her twin, "Still have no clue what's going on in that head of yours. But really, why should I, your need to remain mysterious has always been rather irritating."

Vax glared, "That man is too attractive. I'm steeling myself."

Vex stared at him. And then burst into laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just imaging my grinning face. I loved writing this one. I love Gilmore (I have a modern twist cosplay that I dearly love)
> 
> As always, come join the tumblr party if you'd like!
> 
> (Also this is technically Wed's (11/8) update. I won't be able to do it tomorrow, so enjoy it a day early! I'll be back to regular schedule on Thursday)


	12. Who's idea was it to dress as cows?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween at the Slayer's Take

Keyleth adjusted the hood of her costume, "How come Percy doesn't have to wear one?"

"Because he's not on stage," Scanlan said quickly, "And shhh. Curtain's about to open."

"Presenting, for one night, and one night only, The Manure!" The curtain lifted, revealing the band, dressed in matching cow costumes and looking like the most mismatched herd of animals to ever exist.

"We did not agree to that!" Vex hissed at Scanlan. But he just grinned. 

"Hello, everybody! Usually you know us as the S.H.I.T, but tonight is Halloween and we're joining in on the festivities! So let's get this party started!" Scanlan said into his mic.

Pike, realizing that if she didn't start the beat count soon, the twins were likely to murder Scanlan, called out, "1, 2! 1, 2, 3, 4!"

\--

Scanlan slide into the booth, tray loaded with drinks. "And, we got drinks on the house, baby!"

Vex, cow hood shoved back, glared. Grog and Pike eagerly reached for mugs. Vax had disappeared, again. Keyleth eyed the tray wearily, "From who?"

"Does it matter?" Percy asked as he reached forward for one of the remaining drinks. He passed one to Keyleth, and attempted to pass one to Vex, but she stubbornly turned her face. "Really now, Vex'halia, you're turning down free alcohol?"

Vex turned her glare on him, "It's bad enough that Scanlan's got us named the S.H.I.T.--"

"The Super High Intensity Team," Grog, Pike and Keyleth interrupted. Scanlan beamed at them. 

Vex moved her glare to each of them in turn before looking at Scanlan, "But tonight he took it too far. The Manure? Seriously?"

Percy smiled, holding his mug over his mouth to hid it, "You do have to admit, it's kind of funny."

"What, because we're dressed as cows? That's low, even for Scanlan. And it's certainly below you, Percival."  
  
"OH!" Keyleth exclaimed. Vex turned to her. "I just got it. Cuz, you know, cow shit is manure." Vex's glare intensified. 

Vax popped up, changed into his usual black, and grabbed the last mug, "What I miss?"

Vex just stared at him, her face losing all emotion. "That's it. I'm done. I'm out of here. Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Ok! Come join the tumblr party!


	13. Our own label?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vox Machina has some choices to make...and Percy has just gotten a lot busier

The cruiser door slammed shut. Delilah Briarwood's face looked out from the tinted window. Percy felt like he was in a fog.

Keyleth clapped him on the shoulder, "We did it!"

Percy jumped, "Yeah, I guess.” He looked at his best friend’s face.  “I guess we did."

Vex walked up and stood on his other side, "We did. And it looks like you're going to be a busy man, Mr. de Rolo."

Percy looked at her quizzically, "What?"

Vex frowned, "Well, with the Briarwoods' arrest, you, and I guess Cassandra, are now back in charge of Whitestone Enterprises."

Percy also frowned. The fog over his mind was lifting as the shock of finally taking back Whitestone wore off. Now, the dread of knowing what was about to begin was settling over him.

"Speaking of which," Scanlan said, beret at a jaunty angle on his head as he walked up to them, "we need to consider that maybe we need to switch labels."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Vax queried. Everyone but Percy also looked at Scanlan with confusion.  

"No, he's right. Except, I think it just means I have to distance myself from Vox Machina. That will solve the problem," Percy said matter of factly.

Realization dawned on Vex, "Absolutely not! We can switch to Whitestone Records. No problem. We can figure it out. We need to call Allura, right away."

Pike, catching on, nodded, "I can do that. I'll go grab my phone and call her right away," and with that walked off to do what she had said.

Vax and Keyleth had also realized what Scanlan had been saying. Vax looked at his friend, "Freddie, I've told you this before, but apparently you've forgotten. We're your family. You can't get rid of us."  
  
Grog, still not where the others were, made a face, "Will one of you explain what you're all talking about? Because I got no clue."

Scanlan smiled wryly, "With Percy back in charge at Whitestone Records, it means we currently belong to a competitor. So we're switching labels to be the only band on an untried, unproven label." Scanlan let out a raucous laugh, "Oh, this is going to be great."  
  
"Wait," Grog said, his face full of concentration as he attempted to work out what Scanlan had just informed him. "So, like, we're going to have our own label?"

Percy, finally admitting defeat in his staring contest with Vax, sighed, "Yes, Grog. That's exactly what it means. We have our own label."

Vax and Keyleth cheered and high-fived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come join the tumblr party!


	14. Comment Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keyleth gets an idea and Percy helps

"Bahahaha!"

"What are you two laughing about?" Keyleth asked the twins. 

Guiltily, Vex and Vax turned toward her. "Um, well, we, uh, we were..." Vax stammered.

Vex rolled her eyes, "We were facebook stalking Grog. Look at this wrestling costume."

Keyleth wandered over, and so did Percy. Practice quite hadn't started yet. They were waiting on Pike and Scanlan to arrive. Grog had gone to pick them up. "Wow," Keyleth said, looking at the picture. "Hey, is that Pike in that one?" pointing to another picture. The time passed quickly as the group spent their time finding old pictures of Pike and Grog, and then eventually Scanlan. 

When the other three finally arrived, practice began. As usual, Scanlan began to offer critique for, well, everyone, even himself. An idea began to form in the back of Keyleth's mind. 

When practice was over, Keyleth said, "Hey, what if we made like forms or something so we could write down critiques for each other to work on."

"That's not a bad idea," Percy said. 

The rest of the group turned unbelieving eyes on the two. "What?" Keyleth said. "It could be really helpful. You know, we could have like, comment cards!"

Vex and Vax laughed. Vex said, "Sure, have fun with that. We'll see you guys later."

Pike shrugged, "I'm exhausted, but it's not the worst idea I ever heard. I've got to get to bed though. Practice right after a shift at the hospital is a lot." She turned to Grog, "Hey buddy, can you drive me home?"

Grog nodded, "Of course! See you later."

Scanlan grinned at his keyboardist and sound tech, "You have fun with your comment cards. I have people to charm and drinks to imbibe," and strode out. 

Left alone, Keyleth and Percy looked at each other for a long moment and then grinned at each other, "They're getting bad reviews." They walked to the table in the corner laughing.

\--

At the next practice, Keyleth and Percy handed out perfectly cut and designed comment cards to each of the others. Percy smiled and gestured for Keyleth to speak. Keyleth smiled shyly, "Well, we went ahead with the idea. And we have the first round of critiques for all of you." Sure enough, as each of them looked down they saw that their card was filled out.

"Wha?!" Grog yelled, "How come Pike has got 4 stars and I've only got 2?"

Scanlan scoffed, "You have 2? I've only got one."

Vex and Vax looked down and then at each other. They both attempted to put their cards away before Grog or Scanlan could reach them, but they were too slow. "Zero stars?" Grog announced. The practice devolved into laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this particular interpretation. Sometimes I feel like I'm getting a little too wild without I take things.


	15. Meeting an Idol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scanlan meets his idol

"Oh my gods. Oh my gods." 

"Are you hyperventilating?"

"Shut up! I'm fine. Totally fine," Scanlan said, completely out of breath. He dodged behind Vax.

Vax lifted an arm and stared at the man currently ducked behind him. "Sure doesn't seem like it. Do I need to get you a paper bag?"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Scanlan whispered yelled, "They'll here you."

Vax raised an eyebrow, "Who exactly?"

Scanlan gasped, "You are a disgrace to the music profession." Vax rolled his eyes, and gestured for Scanlan to continue. "It's J'mon Sa Ord." Vax gave Scanlan a scathing look, and Scanlan signed exasperatedly, "You know, Rock n' Roll Legend and Hall of Famer, Devossa?"

There was a gentle recognition on Vax's face as he quickly turned his gaze to the person on the other side of the room. "Oh, yeah. Cool. Let's go introduce ourselves," and Vax began to walk forward. 

Scanlan grabbed the back of his shirt. "Don't you dare," Scanlan hissed. 

Vax looked unbelieving at his frontman, "I'm sorry. Who are you, and what have you done with Scanlan Shorthalt, the Meat Man, charisma in the flesh? "

Scanlan pulled Vax farther from the bar, "Look, I couldn't even handle meeting J'mon when I _was_ the Meat Man. And we're nobodies right now. There is no way I can go up to them and say anything. It'll be a disaster. I'll get tongue-tied, like I do with Pike."

Vax gave Scanlan a disbelieving look, "Huh. Sure." Then, glancing over Scanlan's shoulder grinned broadly, "Well, you better get yourself together, Meat Man, because Gilmore is bringing them over right now."

"What?!"

Sure enough, Gilmore was guiding the tall and elegant J'mon towards them. "Oh, good! You're here! I invited you to this little soirée for this exact reason. J'mon has been dying to meet you, Scanlan." Gilmore turned and gestured between them, "J'mon Sa Ord, Scanlan Shorthalt and Vax'ildan."

J'mon bowed deeply to the pair, "Be pleased. It is a delight to meet you both. It is a great honor to meet a lyricist such as yourself, Mr. Shorthalt."

Scanlan just stared. 

J'mon smiled benevolently at him, "I thought, perhaps, that we might collaborate on a song. Maybe even one that your Vox Machina could perform."

Vax grinned, "That would be incredible. How 'bout Shaun and I leave you two to figure out the details and go grab us all some drinks."

Scanlan finally managed to squeak, "Yes. Alcohol would be great."

There was laughter from all around.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tehehe. I enjoyed writing this one perhaps a little too much. I like making Scanlan squirm.
> 
> As always feel free to join the [tumblr](http://notaheathen.tumblr.com/tagged/I%27m-in-the-Band) party!.


	16. Sometimes we make dumb bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scanlan runs into an old acquaintance.

Scanlan and Pike laughed as they watched the group in front of them amble down the sidewalk. The S.H.I.T., well Vox Machina now, was very clearly drunk. But, who could blame them? They had signed a contract with Tal'Dorei Records, and life seemed perfect.

"I swear," Pike muttered to Scanlan, "it's like herding cats."

Scanlan grinned at her, "Worse, it's like herding cats and one  _very_  large dog."

Pike swatted at Scanlan, "Hey, be nice! That's my brother you're talking about."

Scanlan's grin grew broader, "I know, that's  _why_  I said it."

Pike was about to respond when the subject in question yelled, "Oh! Let's go here. It's shiny!" Before Pike or Scanlan could do anything, Grog had raced forward into the casino. 

As they ushered the rest after,  Scanlan turned to Pike, "Maybe taking everyone to Vegas was a bad idea."

It was Pike's turn to grin, "The only bad idea here is that we're not as sloshed as they are!"

\--

Inside the casino, Pike and Scanlan watched as their friends found more drinks and gambled. It was Vax who finally convinced the two guardians for the night to join him at a card game. They'd been at the table for only a few hands when a tall woman approached and sat down. "Well, hello there. If it isn't the Meat Man, himself?"

Scanlan blanched, "Uh, hello, Juuraiel. How have you been?"

She smiled, a dark and mysterious smile, "I've been well." With nothing but a side glance, the others at the table got up and left. Scanlan gulped. "It's been such a long time. Why don't we play a hand or two together?" she said. 

Scanlan nodded, his face betraying just a hint of nervousness. Vax had dragged the others over and was now sitting in one of the vacated chairs, enthralled. Pike stood at Scanlan's back, apprehensive.  

After several rounds, with Scanlan losing every time, Juuraiel tilted her head, "Why don't we make this more interesting, hm, Scanlan?"

Scanlan eyed her wearily, "What do you want, Juuraiel?"

Her grin was savage, "I want that money you owe me. And payment on that favor too. How about we play for that?"

Scanlan, sighing deeply, nodded. "I should have known."

"Wait, wait, wait," Pike interrupting. She quickly sat down at the table, "I think there needs to be a third party in this, just to make it fair."

Juuraiel raised an eyebrow, "Fine enough. And what would you like, little lady? If you want fair, you’ll need your own stake in this. If I win, you can owe me a favor like your friend here."

It was Scanlan's turn to grin viciously, "She wants the Dawnmartyr.  _If_  you still have it."

Juuraiel seemed taken aback, "Your new drummer?” She looked Pike up and down, one eyebrow quirked. “Hm, I see. Alright, that's a deal." She reached out a hand to Pike and Scanlan each. Scanlan took it with little hesitation; Pike did so nervously.

With the cards dealt, Pike realized that her hand might actually be the biggest hand of junk she’d ever seen. She took a deep breath. Juuraiel looked at her curiously. It didn't take long for Scanlan, eyeing Pike cautiously to fold. Pike resolved herself to getting Scanlan out of whatever trouble he'd dug himself into. She hardened her gaze on Juuraiel. The woman looked taken aback and then said, "I think perhaps I should fold." With that, she laid down her cards.

Both looked expectantly at Pike. She lowered her hand to the table. And Juuraiel burst into laughter. Scanlan fainted. Vax said, "OH MY GODS. YOU DIDN'T HAVE SHIT. PIKE FUCKING BLUFFED." His sister shushed him.

Percy leaned over Pike, "I'm so proud!" Grog was clapping her on the back.

Juuraiel smiled at Pike, "That was well earned. Give me your hotel, so I can have the drum kit set over to you." With a glance at the unconscious Scanlan, "And so I can have that," she waved at him, "sent over as well. No need to lug that around all night while you celebrate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be my favorite chapter.
> 
> As always, come join the [tumblr](http://notaheathen.tumblr.com/tagged/I%27m-in-the-Band) party!.


End file.
